justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable content for Just Cause 4
This article lists the downloadable and other extra content for Just Cause 4. Common description Downloadable content (DLC) is any extra content for the game, that is not a part of the normal base game. Some DLC is provided for free as an award for people who pre-ordered the game and some are sold separately. See also the "game editions and DLC" section at the Just Cause 4 article. There are several known editions available for pre-order. The vendor-exclusive packs and items were announced separately on only vendor sites and there are still several months remaining, so it is very likely that there may be more DLC items available later. Downloadable pre-order versions These 3 were the first versions to be revealed at an official Just Cause 4 advertisement site. Some vendors have added additional exclusive items to their versions, but the basic info for "Digital deluxe edition" and "Gold edition" are so far always the same. Day one edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. What exactly this bonus is is unknown. Possibly the same as the "Deathstalker Scorpion Pack" listed below in the Microsoft store version. Digital deluxe edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4. We have pictures of at least 2 different jet fighters. One is likely this one. Gold edition This edition includes: *The full game. *Pre-order bonus. *24 hour early access. *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Expansion Pass. See the expansion pass section below for more info about it. *Golden Gear Pack. Vendor-specific DLC bundles Some stores are selling special versions of the game that include additional downloadable, or extra items. Gold Edition from Microsoft (Xbox only): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *24 hour early access. *Golden Gear Pack. **Golden Wingsuit. **Golden shotgun with tracer ammunition in its Secondary Fire. **Golden Parachute. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. This seems to be what the Microsoft store calls the ambiguous "Pre-order bonus" from above. **Deathstalker Scorpion Muscle Car - "This iconic car comes with enhanced road performance and resilience thanks to Rico's special tuning." **Deathstalker Scorpion Assault Buggy - "Reinforced by Rico himself, this rugged vehicle boasts the perfect setup for off-road stunts and even has a mounted machine gun." **Deathstalker Scorpion Explosive Rifle - "Rico remains a force to be reckoned with when armed with this custom rifle featuring secondary tracer fire and shells that explode upon impact." **Deathstalker Scorpion Wingsuit - "Strike down from above with this signature design." **Deathstalker Scorpion Parachute - "Own the skies of Solís with this iconic scorpion design." Gold Edition from Amazon, or BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only and does not ship internationally at this time): *Full game. *Expansion pass. *Golden Gear Pack. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content (see listed above). *Digital Mini-map. Despite this map being digital, it's mentioned to only be available when buying a disk version of their gold edition. *Neon Racer Pack. **Neon purple wingsuit. **Neon purple parachute. **Neon purple sports car. The car is said to have a "boost valve on tap". Any edition from BestBuy (PS4 and Xbox only): Any edition bought from BestBuy will include the "Renegade Pack" that contains: *Drone-launching Renegade rifle. *Mini map. Possibly the same map as is included in the Amazon gold edition. *Renegade skins for parachute and wingsuit. These are in a combination of white and black. Digital deluxe edition from Steam (PC only): *Full game. *24 hour early access. *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack (see listed above). *Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. *Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Exclusive wallpaper (game artwork). Gold Edition from Steam (PC only): *Full game. *24 hour early access. *Digital deluxe edition content: **Black Hand Prototype Weaponized Wingsuit. **Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet. *Deathstalker Scorpion Pack (see listed above). *Golden Gear Pack (see listed above). *Expansion pass. *Exclusive wallpaper (game artwork). Expansion Pass The Steam store is currently the only place that reveals anything about it and they only reveal that the game will have 3 expansion packs (similarly to Just Cause 3 expansions) and that the packs are called simply "Daredevils", "Demons" and "Danger". It's said that information about the first pack will become available after the game launches. It's still so early that they might even rename the packs later. Daredevils This will be the first expansion pack for Just Cause 4. No details are known at this time. Information is expected to become available in early 2019. Demons This will be the second expansion pack for Just Cause 4. No details are known at this time. It is believed that this pack will become available in mid-2019. Danger This will be the third expansion pack for Just Cause 4. No details are known at this time. It is believed that this pack will become available in late 2019. Gallery JC4 Gold edition info at Amazon.jpg|Gold edition information, if you order from Amazon. JC4 Renegade pack JB edition intel.jpg|Renegade Pack JB edition. Deathstalker Scorpion Pack cars.png|Deathstalker Scorpion Pack. It seems that the muscle car seen in many of the trailers is the Deathstalker Scorpion muscle car. This pack also contains other items. See the full list above. JC4 some of the digital deluxe intel.png|Digital Deluxe content.